Hunters
by Lyphta
Summary: A battle between Issac and co. and dragons destroys a village, leaving behind only two survivors. These two, having bred a hatred of djinn and djinn users, unknowingly settle down in Vale. What will happen when they realize Issac and co. are djinn users?
1. Aftermath

Hunters

A Golden Sun Fanfiction by Lyphta

This all takes place 5 years later. When you see that means a scene has changed.

The Golden Sun characters, items, etc. are copyrighted by Camelot. Other characters, items, etc. are owned by me.

------------------------------

Prelude

5 years ago:

Aviona snuck out of her room to see what her parents were talking about. Aviona, 14 years of age, hid against the wall separating the kitchen with the hallway into the bedrooms.

"We need to get out of here before the police decide to search our house. It is unsafe for Aviona and Sam," Barbara said sadly. Aviona's mother held her husbands hands tightly.

"I shouldn't have bombed your cell that night then we wouldn't be in this mess. Now we are fugitives, yet we also have two kids to care for," Conan, her dad, said.

"At least we got out. We should pack our things and leave the kids to themselves so they won't be caught in the trouble. They don't even know why we can't go outside. I still have that night at the prison running through my head."

Nineteen years early:

"_Cell number 5! Cell number 5! Inmate number 0056 is on the loose. Set the alarm and turn on the electrical wires! She is on the loose with another person! Call the prison guards and get ready for fire!" The warden directed._

_ Andreus Prison Confinement is in a remote island off the coast of Ava. An electrical fence protects the prison itself. The prison is metal and beginning to rust and the cells are cemented and old. The bars of the prison cells are as rusty as fruit can be rotten. The area around it is nothing but cement and weeds. There is neither green grass nor any dead grass. The watchtower is around 20 feet high and over looks the prison and can see a little bit of Ava._

_"Barbara, we're almost there! Just a little farther," Conan cried as the rain poured a top their heads._

_ "Ok Conan, but I'm not sure I'm up for anymore running at this time and during the rain." Barbara said._

_ "We are almost there so just try!" Conan yelled to make sure Barbara heard over the rain. The prison guards were ahead of them and they went a different way to where Conan got in from the wires._

_ "Is that where we exit?" Barbara asked. _

_"Yeah. Go out first and run. Make sure no one follows you, I'll catch up with you later." Conan replied as he allowed Barbara to escape. Soon Barbara was out and she began to jump into the tiny yacht and hoped aboard and turned the engine on. Barbara then saw Conan signaling her to go but she didn't go. Conan was being chased by some prison guards but finally reached the yacht and hopped on and Barbara sped off in the yacht to Ava. The town of Ava, is located southeast of the town called Vale. The town is pretty large. It is one of the largest towns in the world. The insides of the town are quite large and the streets are fairly big. The markets are just outside the owners homes and the businesses are very good and get lots of profit._

"I still get shivers thinking about it." Conan acknowledged.

"We just have to mask ourselves and leave the town as quickly as possible. We should do so early in the morning around 9:oo before the kids are awake." Barbara said. They began to talk more about being fugitives that wasn't important.

_Why the heck are they talking about leaving us here?_ Aviona thought. _I shouldn't tell Sam about this yet._ Aviona got a shiver at the thought of what her parents have gone through. "I can't believe they are fugitives. That would kind of mean Sam and I are too. They at least could have told me." Aviona said to herself quietly. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and ran back into her room and crawled back into bed. The door opened and her parents came in to make sure everything was alright and left the room saying, "I hope we are doing the right thing about leaving them here alone" and closed the door behind them.

Four people named Isaac, Garet, Mia, and Ivan, were at the entrance of the town, Ava. They came to the town to get some leads on Menardi and Saturos, thieves that were scouring the country.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man and a woman? The man has icy blue hair, has a blue cape, and wears mostly blue wearing armor? The woman has blonde hair, red markings on her face and arms wears a red cape, wears a dress with brown triangles at the edge of the dress, and has red boots?" Isaac asked the owner of the jewelry stall. The owner did not answer Isaac back. Isaac asked again but still no answer. Shrugging to his companions, he went and knocked on people's doors. And still no one answered. Then they knocked on Aviona's door, no one opened the door. Just as Isaac and the rest of them were about to go to the next house, people started to say, "Go away," and "You don't belong here."

"I think we shouldn't be here, so let's go to the next town to see if they would talk to us." Ivan suggested to Isaac.

"I guess you're right. Let's do as they wish I guess." Isaac said as they walked to the entrance of the town. Then all of the sudden out of no where large men in armor and dragons were flying high above the city. The people of Ava began rushing their belongings into their houses and looked their doors.

"We are here to find these fugitives! Their names are Conan and Barbara." One of the men said.

No one came out so the men charged forward with their dragons.

"Well I guess it is just us and the men plus the dragons." Garet said as he took out his Gaia Blade.

Isaac took out his Swift Sword, Mia did the same and she held her Righteous Mace tightly, and Ivan too held his weapon, the Crystal Rod.

Garet ran towards several men and slashed them, unleashing his Titan Blade technique. A huge sword of energy came down from the heavens. He began using his psynergy. "Eruption!" Garet cried. Series of fire erupted from the ground and fire began sprouting and burnt the men that Garet was fighting. Garet did the same once again and summoned upon his djinn, Meteor. The sky grew dark and the men saw red spots flying in the air. A huge meteor came down and fried the men into nothing but bones. Several men actually escaped except some came out with some missing parts. Some men still got up and wanted to fight but they were too weak and collapsed. Unexpectedly a man was behind Garet and attacked him with his arrow. Garet fell down holding the side of his arm that had been hit. The man smirked and said, "Serves you right." A few minutes later Garet got up and sliced the man's leg and arm. The man cried in pain and Garet taunted the man by saying, "Serves _you_ right." Garet then ran to try and help his other friends.

Mia took her Righteous Mace and unleashed Blinding Smog special as she attacks the dragons. The dragons were flapped their wings wildly as they were sightless, and began attacking one another. That gave Mia time to use her psynergy. Mia used glacier. Ice formed around three dragons and trapped them in ice, it broke off and the dragons were free. One of the dragons actually came after her. Mia attacked it and it wailed. It slashed her with its sharp claws and Mia cried out in pain. It had slashed her at the waistline. Mia got pretty mad and summoned Boreas. A huge block of ice shattered and a man that looks like a giant snow cone began to blow huge ice shards at all dragons and they froze into one huge ice cube and an arrow came down and destroyed the ice block. The dragons could not move for a while and the dragons fell to the ground, dead. Mia looked at her side and cast Ply well on herself. Garet appeared and she healed him too. The two of them went looking for Ivan and Isaac.

Ivan used Shine Plasma and attacked the men. Three plasma rays came down and electrified the men till dust started to cling onto their clothing because of static. Soon the men were covered in dust and Ivan used his Crystal Rod used it's specialty, Drown. Bubbles appeared and attacked the men. They ran up and they all tried to attack Ivan and did successfully, he had some cuts and bruises. He summoned Thor. A circle formed in the sky and had a line in the middle and a triangle. It spun till it grew smaller and a beam came down and struck the men with lightning. A huge man holding an axe shot lightning bolts out of an axe striking the men to their feet. The huge man disappeared. The men lie on the floor unconscious or dead but who could tell. Ivan had decided to help Isaac when Garet and Mia showed up and they left to find Isaac to see if he needed assistance.

'I wonder what that animal thing is?' Aviona thought to herself as she looked out her window seeing Isaac fight as he used his djinn.

'I believe I have seen those animals thing before. Maybe somebody had it. I think it is called a djinn. Yeah a djinn.' Aviona thought

Isaac had been fighting both dragons and men. He had been hurt several times. A red dragon flew above and dived into Isaac but luckily he used one his djinn's powers, Granite. It created a mighty earthen barrier. The dragon tried to spew some of its fire power but didn't work. The men began using daggers and swords etc. to cut open the barrier. Isaac was preparing to use his psynergy. Isaac used his quake sphere and that attacked seven people. Isaac used it again, turning his focus against the dragons this time. His barrier faded and Isaac used his Sonic Smash with his swift sword. He attacked a dragon and killed it instantly. Isaac right after he summoned Judgment. A knight with a lion's head for his right hand and a sword in the other, with wings on it's back, pointed the lion's head and charged up a beam shot down over a valley area and exploded. As it grew larger wiping out the valley, ocean shore, and the forest, slaying every single man that was there. Mia, Ivan, and Garet showed up.

"There are way to many dragons for us to kill and get out of here alive!" Mia shouted.

"Let's form our ultimate Djinn!" Ivan suggested.

"Ok." Isaac agreed.

Isaac, Ivan, Garet, and Mia summoned their highest djinn's, Meteor, Boreas, Thor, and Judgment. The four of the djinn's formed into something with a knight's head, wings, armor for the legs, helmet of Thor, and his hammer, legs of Thor, big arms of Boreas, with a giant block of ice ready to be shot out of it's mouth, and a meteor as the body. Its name was Eternal. Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet underestimated the power of Eternal. It killed the dragons and decimated Ava. Luckily Isaac and the rest of his friends made it out. They were blown back at the force of Eternal. When they gained conscious, they tried to look for any survivors. No one was found. They blamed it on themselves. They couldn't stand it so they made graves for the people they found. Even Aviona's parents. When the burial was done, Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia continued their search for Menardi and Saturos.

A few days later, a man came to the burial site of Ava. The mysterious man in his mid twenties, had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tall, wearing a necklace with a ball, and seemed like he worked out, was digging though rubble as if in search of something or someone. As he dug through Aviona's house, he found someone hugging another person in their arms. They stepped away as the man came closer.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." The man said.

"Sam, don't move." Aviona said.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help you. I was sent here to find you. Your parents were my friends."

"I… I guess you're ok. Come on Sam, let's follow this man. We can't trust anyone else anyway," Aviona said

Sam and Aviona walked out with the man and walked to the entrance, when one of the dragons seemed to have survived Eternal. It was about to attack Aviona and Sam when the man jumped in front and took the slash. The man attacked it back.

"Curse you and all the evil djinn in the world!" he cried. To Aviona and Sam, he said, "Run away from here. Go to the house that is deserted near the town of Vale. Live there. Catch!" the man told Aviona as he trough the keys to his house to her. The dragon swooped its head down as if ready to eat the man. Aviona didn't want to let Sam see the gruesome scene so she grabbed Sam by the arm and ran thinking that the man had been eaten.

The mysterious man was inside the dragon's stomach and began slashing the dragon with his sword. "I know you have it somewhere." The man said as he heard the dragon squeal as he sliced the dragon. "I found it!" The man cried as he saw an animal like object called a djinn. As the man took the djinn, he decided to kill the dragon. The man took out his sword and called Endless Blade. The dragon was killed and the man disappeared.

Chapter One: Aftermath

Present time, five years later:

In the outskirts of Vale lied a two-story house. It seemed to be newly built around five and a half years ago. The design is new in the interior and exterior. It is much newer than the houses in Vale and the other older towns.

A young 19 year old woman with long blue-purple hair, turquoise eyes, slender legs and a beautiful body walked into a room.

"Sam wake up." Aviona said to her ten year brother who is still in bed.

"Why Aviona?" Sam asked his sister as he stared at the clock that stood on his counter. "It's only 7:oo."

"Just get up, we have work to do."

"Like what?" Sam inquired as he got out of his bed.

"It is my first day at the job so I have to get there early. Do you understand? Now brush your teeth and get dressed. I don't want to mess this job up either." Aviona said as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs. After Sam got dressed and brushed his teeth, he went down the stairs and sat at the dinner table.

'So what do we have to eat today, Sis?" Sam asked as his sister cooked.

"We are having the same thing as yesterday, chicken and vegetables." Aviona replied as she set the dishes down and ate.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sam asked curiously with food flying out of his mouth as he asked.

"I am going to be a chef at the bed and breakfast. I want you to be on your best behavior and don't mess around the town. I will let you walk around but I don't want you to mess up my job. Got it?" Aviona asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

After Sam and Aviona finished eating, they left their house and rode their horses to Vale. Once they got there, Sam got off and ran around the open field on his skateboard. Aviona got off her horse and ran after Sam.

"I told you not to fool around," she told Sam.

"Well don't you have a job to get to?" Sam said as a diversion.

"Oh, right." Aviona ran and asked a person where she could find the bed and breakfast. The woman pointed to the house atop a hill. It seemed small, the roof was made out of hay or straw. Aviona knocked on the door and a woman in her twenties opened it. She had purple hair, in a purple-pink short dress, brown boots, and a small cape in the back.

"Come on in, my name is Jenna. Nice to meet you today. How many people do you have? Can I get you anything?" Jenna asked Aviona in high spirits.

"I applied a job here to be the chef," Aviona asked as she looked around the bed and breakfast. "Where can I find Mrs. Dora?"

"She isn't here but if you like you may have a seat or you can begin cooking. Your choice." Jenna said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Aviona said as she went over to the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator. The front door opened and a lady in her late forties came in with a younger man in his twenties like Jenna. He had blonde hair, yellow tunic, brown boots, and blue clothing.

"Hello Mrs. Dora."

"Hello Jenna, how is the business?" Dora asked.

"Good. A young lady named Aviona said she signed a job application for a chef." Jenna said.

"Oh, Isaac, can you take the groceries to Aviona please?" his mother, Dora asked.

"Sure," Isaac said as he walked over to Aviona. "You are Aviona, right?"

"Yes that is me." Aviona said as she took the bags and put the food into the refrigerator. Isaac walked upstairs and entered his room. Dora asked Aviona to cook and took Jenna by surprise as they walked up the stairs. Dora knocked on Isaac's door.

"Who is it?" Isaac asked as he walked to the door.

"It is your mother and Jenna." Dora replied.

Isaac opened the door and Dora and Jenna walked in.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"I want you to share this room with Jenna, don't worry, I'll bring a separate bed for Jenna." His mother said.

"What? I can not stay in the same room with Isaac." Jenna said in shock.

"Why?" Isaac asked his mother

"Because we are quite busy and we have plenty of guests, so we need the extra rooms. Please be mature about this you too. Once Garet finishes Jenna's house, she will live on her own and she wont be in your room anymore." Dora said.

"Fine. I just hope Garet finishes that house soon." Isaac murmured.

Jenna heard Isaac and whispered, "Me too." And she went down the stairs with Dora. Isaac left the room and went outside.

"I can't believe her." Isaac said as he was talking to his friend Garet. Garet spiky red-orange or brown hair, a long armored shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

"You can't believe what?" Garet asked.

"My mother. She wants me to share a room with Jenna!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What if I bump into her doing her own thing?"

"You got me."

"Do you see what I mean?"

"Yup. This is hilarious," Garet said with a quick laugh. "Sorry."

All of the sudden, Sam came skating by and bumped into Garet. Garet fell and Isaac helped him up.

"I haven't seen you here before." Garet said as Sam got up.

"My sister got a job here at the bed and breakfast. Her name is Aviona. She gets on my nerves even if I am younger." Sam said as her rode away.

"Hey, didn't you say you saw her today?" Garet asked Isaac.

"Yeah."

"Well… anyway. Back to your problem."

"How can my mother put me in such torture." Isaac said.

"Maybe it would work out fine. You never know until you try."

"I hate your advice Garet."

"I know but you have no one else to talk to since Sheba, Ivan and Mia left with the new good guys Felix and Alex."

"Yeah. Thanks for nothing." Isaac said as he walked away.

"Hey! I did do something!" Garet called to Isaac's back.

In the tower of the Venus Lighthouse, Sheba, Ivan, Felix, Mia, and Alex went to the ruins of the lighthouse where Isaac and the rest of them fought Menardi and Saturos. They thought that there may be clues heading them to the whereabouts of Menardi and Saturos.

"I fell as if I am Sherlock Homes or the gang in a Scooby Doo episode." Sheba complained.

"Well we are searching for clues anyway." Alex replied.

"I think I found something." Felix said as the rest followed Felix.

"What is it?" Mia asked curiously.

"This is a piece of the lighthouse." Ivan responded.

"What is so important about it?" Mia asked again.

"Well it seems to have been lifted after Isaac and the rest of them evacuated." Felix answered.

"But how could Menardi and Saturos make it out in time before the building was destroyed?" Sheba questioned.

"That is what we need to find out." Alex responded

"Well we found one clue. All we need is the big clue." Ivan said.

"We can start at this cave that Menardi and Saturos must have made with their psynergy." Mia inquired.

"When did you see the cave?" Alex asked.

"Just now." Mia answered.

Everyone walked into the cave in a single file. It was dark and no one had fire psynergy or a match to light up the cave. They all used their sense of touch to feel the walls of the cave. Felix was first and saw a bright light up ahead by just a little bit. Once they got closer, Felix almost fell into a large hole.

"There is a hole and we have to jump over one at a time." Felix commanded.

"What if one of us falls in?" Mia asked.

"We will try our best to save you." Felix said.

"Well we should get going before sunset." Alex said.

Felix jumped across the hole, followed by Ivan, and Alex. The two girls had trouble but were lifted and made it.

"What a rush!" Mia shouted.

"I never want to risk my life again." Sheba complained as she walked over to Ivan, her boyfriend.

They left the cave and walked into a field of grass. The grass seemed to have been stepped on so they followed the tracks.

Isaac entered his house at 9:30p.m. Aviona had left the bed and breakfast since the closing time and told his mother that he was clearing his head. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the door of his room. He knocked.

"It's Isaac. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Jenna replied.

Isaac turned the knob and opened the door. He saw Jenna getting ready to sleep. He walked to his closet felling awkward having a woman in his room besides his mother. He walked into the restroom and closed the door to change. Once he came out he walked to his bed.

"What were you doing so late at night?" Jenna asked startling Isaac at the thought that she had slept already.

"Clearing my head." Isaac said as he got into his bed.

"What for?"

"No reason."

"If you are clearing your head then you must have a reason to do so." Jenna said.

"Nothing that you would care about."

"That must mean it was something. It was about the room thing huh?"

"No comment. Now just go to sleep alright?"

"I won't go to bed until you answer my question. Is something wrong about me or how I act or aren't you mature enough to handle a boy and girl in one room?" Jenna asked.

"Just take nap or something so you don't have to talk so much." Isaac said, frustrated.

"I will after you tell me."

"Just stop annoying me?! It has been a long day and I want to sleep. Is it so hard for you to understand or something?!" Isaac shouted.

"If you want to yell, yell because the truth will come out eventually and if it doesn't I can just ask your best friend Garet; he will tell me." Jenna said in an evil tone.

"He won't tell you."

"But how do you know? He can change his mind you know."

"Look, I will tell you in the morning. Now can I sleep?" Isaac said.

"I cant wait for tomorrow. Just tell me now."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell Me!"

"I hate this idea of the room! You happy now!?"

"Yes, but I don't think that is all."

"Mind your own business."

"Maybe I will."

"Good. Now can I go to bed now?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said as she shut her eyes. "But I don't think that was it." She whispered.

Aviona had just gotten home with Sam. They entered the house and Sam went upstairs. Aviona stayed downstairs to make a phone call to Dora. The phone rang.

"Hello?" A woman answered on the other end.

"Is this the bed and breakfast?" Aviona asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Aviona."

"Oh hello. It's Dora. What do you need?"

"Um, I wanted to know if my brother could help around tomorrow?"

"That would be great."

"Thanks. Sorry for the late call."

"No problem. Good night." Dora said and hung up.

Aviona walked up the stair and stopped. She heard something behind her. She turned around and no one was there. She continued up the steps and still had the feeling that someone was following her. She opened the door to Sam's room and saw him sleeping. She closed the door behind and turned to check and see if anyone was there again. No one. She walked down the hall and opened her door. She walked inside and closed the door. Outside her room a shadow appeared.

End Chapter

Notes & Explanations:

So how did you like the first chapter? Well I liked it since I wrote it. Ok, well the made up characters are Aviona and Sam. They don't exist in the game. There will be some more made up people as well. I think this is a good story and if you liked it then you might want to check out my other story The Covenant of the AntiMagics. I would like an R&R for both my stories. I think you will like this fanfiction. Well if you have any comments or anything, then write them down on in your review. Thanks :). If you have anything to say personally then email at this address.

E-mail:


	2. Reconvene

Hunters

-------------------------------

Previously:

In the town of Ava, a young girl named Aviona and her brother Sam woke up during a battle. A group of four people named Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia, tried to fend off the dragons and the men that controlled them as well as the men on the ground. They seemed to be looking for two fugitives named Conan and Barbara.

The battle was over and the town was destroyed, Isaac and the rest could not find survivors and so they made graves for the towns people. A few days after the destruction of Ava an unknown man appeared and found Aviona and Sam. He brought them to safety and gave them keys to a house near a town named Vale, before a dragon swooped down to eat him. The man found an animal that sort of resembles an animal called djinn. The man killed the dragon but was never found again.

Five years later, Aviona is working for Isaac's mother, Dora. Now her and her brother are living on their own and rely on each other. In the end, a shadow appears in Aviona's house.

Chapter Two: Reconvene

Aviona opened her door in the middle of the night to check on Sam. She walked over to his room, knocked on his door softy and walked inside; Sam was snoring quietly as she walked inside. Aviona pulled his covers up and walked out. She walked in to her room and closed her door and fell back to sleep. The shadow went up to her door and said silently, "I see you are happy now." The shadow disappeared.

The next morning:

Isaac walked out of his bed and looked at Jenna's bed; she had already woken up. He heard the water run in the bathroom. Isaac went to his closet to get clothes as Jenna came out.

"The restroom is free now," Jenna said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Isaac said as he walked into the lavatory.

"You know I am on to you still," Jenna said as she closed the restroom door.

"Hey, why are you closing the door?" Isaac protested.

"Because I am going to change."

"Oh."

After Isaac and Jenna were in their clothes they walked down the stairs. Aviona had already checked-in and was cooking. There was a boy standing next to Aviona; Isaac recognized him from yesterday. He accidentally ran into Garet while they were talking yesterday.

"Morning Aviona," Jenna said as she strolled over to the reception desk, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. How about you?" Aviona asked as she cooked.

"Good. Hey, who is that kid?"

"Oh this is my brother, Sam. I asked Mrs. Dora if my brother could work here as well. You can tell he isn't having much fun. He likes to play with his skateboard all the time." Aviona said to Jenna.

"Really, what job did you give him?"

"I asked if he could be a housekeeper."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Aviona said as she and Jenna started to laugh.

Isaac's head was spinning as their laughs gave him a headache. The front door opened and Garet came in. Aviona stopped laughing as she saw Garet come in and she gawked. Jenna followed Aviona's stare and saw that she was looking at Garet. Jenna made a weird face indicating that that was a bad choice. Aviona didn't seem to notice. Garet walked up to Isaac and said something. The two of them walked outside.

"Jenna and Aviona were making my head spin. Thanks for getting me out of that place." Isaac said as he looked back at the B&B.

"No problem."

In the middle of a forest-like area, Mia, Alex, Felix, Sheba, and Ivan looked for Menardi and Saturos. The forest was dark and had lots of trees that shaded them. They suspected that they were in the forests hiding from them.

"I don't think they are in the forest." Alex said.

"They have to be," Felix replied, "the footprints lead us in here."

"But what if they know we are looking for them and made these separate tracks to fool us?" Alex asked in curiosity.

"That could be a possibility. But the tracks seem a little old; they are starting to fade," Mia said.

"Why don't we split up?" Sheba suggested.

"That is a good idea," Felix said, "Sheba and Ivan will go outside the forest and Mia, Alex and I will go into the forest."

"Got it." Ivan said as he and Sheba disappeared in the forest fog.

Alex, Mia, and Felix began to walk through the forest and heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"Hey Isaac, who was that girl Jenna was talking to?" Garet asked as if he was dreaming.

"Her name is Aviona. She works for my mom as a chef and that boy you bumped into yesterday was her brother Sam."

"That's her? Dang she's hot! I thought that Sam's sister would be scary. I guess I was wrong. I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet..."

"I thought you came out here to save me, but obviously I am bothering your fantasy world of women," Isaac said as he was about to leave.

"Hey wait! I was saving you, I just got caught up with other issues."

"Like what? Your future life with Aviona?"

"Yeah...I mean NO."

Isaac walked away and Garet ran after him.

"Hey Jenna, who was that guy that came in and left with Isaac?" Aviona asked in a calm way.

"That was Garet and I know you like him, but that is a bad choice." Jenna said, flipping through one of Kraden's books on Alchemy.

"So, it's my choice. What about you and Isaac? I can totally tell that you are all over him."

"Yeah right. I hate his annoyingness and he is not all that nice looking."

"That doesn't matter, you sleep in the same room as he does so I think there is a spark going on there."

"We are only staying in the same room because Dora needs more rooms for guests."

"Did you only agree to staying in a room with Isaac because you knew deep down that Mrs. Dora will be your mother-in-law soon? And besides, sooner or later you might like sharing a room with him and grow to like Isaac for more than a friend," Aviona said with a small grin on her face.

"Stop it Aviona. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"As you wish Mrs. Isaac," Aviona said with a snicker.

"Hey Ivan, I don't see anything up here," Sheba said atop a rock.

"Ok," Ivan placed a hand in front and Sheba climbed down.

Ivan and Sheba continued through the desert wasteland. They walked into a middle of a sandstorm, causing them to move at a slower pace.

"Ivan, I wonder what Isaac, Garet, and Jenna are doing now. I bet Isaac and Jenna are dating." Sheba wondered

"Yeah. I bet they are happy back in their hometown. Once we are done with this exploration, let's go back to Vale and visit them."

"That's a good idea," Sheba said, "Ivan, I think I found something."

"It looks like a piece of cloth from Menardi's cloak," Ivan said as he picked up the cloth, "Look, there is more pieces of cloth. Lets follow it."

As Ivan and Sheba followed the cloth trail, the trail stopped at a cave. Sheba and Ivan walked into the darkness and Ivan flared a match. Ivan moved the match around to see his surroundings. The cave was small and the only way to go through it was through a hole against the cave wall.

"Ivan, don't you think the hole is kind of small for both of us?" Sheba asked.

"If Menardi and Saturos can fit through the hole, then I am sure we can." Ivan said as if he were mighty.

"Fine, you go in first," Sheba said.

"Ok. Here, hold the torch," Ivan said, handing Sheba the torch.

As Ivan began to walk through the hole, he found it very tight and could barely fit through it. Ivan crawled back out and asked if Sheba could fit through, but Sheba couldn't.

"Who ever you are, come out!" Felix yelled in the direction of the bush.

A young woman stepped out of the bush. Her hair was a hazel color, light pink eyes. She seemed not from where Felix, Alex and Mia came from. She wore a short top, revealing her stomach, and a long skirt. She held a ranseur, a ten-foot long spear with a pointed head and four blades sticking out at the edge of the tip, pointing it at them.

"Who are you people?" the woman asked.

"We are travelers. We aren't bad and we don't want to hurt you. We are just looking for someone. What is your name?" Mia asked.

"I am Sani. I come from a tribe called Malica. And who are you, invading the forbidden lands?" Sani said pointing her ranseur at them, forcing them to move back.

"I am Mia, and this is Alex and Felix. And like I said, we are looking for two fugitives that might have gone through here."

"No one has ever gone through here alive, so you can either leave or die. Either way it isn't going to be good."

"At least let us look for a bit, we won't harm your village, promise." Mia said.

"Fine. But you have to come with me to my tribe and let me ask my chief for your permission to roam freely or die at the end of my ranseur," Sani threatened as she guided them to her tribe with the end of her weapon shimmering, reminding them not to do anything stupid. As they entered the tribe, it seemed very secure from invaders that may have tried to get in by the looks of their weaponry. All the men and women in the Malica were staring at how strange Felix, Alex, and Mia looked like. They kept silent as they followed Sani into the chief's hut. The chief was male about 5'11 with wide shoulders, buff arms, and seemed to be a powerful chief that might never be beaten in a war.

"Chief Micamica, these are intruders of our territory. They would like to know if you would allow them to walk around our grounds looking for some fugitives," Sani said.

"Hmm... may I ask what are these fugitives accused of?" Micamica asked curiously.

"Actually, they aren't accused of anything. They destroyed the Venus Lighthouse and want to light up all of the lighthouses for the destruction of the planet," Alex replied.

"You see, these people we are looking for are missing and we want to find them before they end up causing trouble." Mia explained more.

"Well they sound like dangerous people, so I will allow you to look for them," Micamica replied with an unsure face, "But I must warn you of the dangers that lie ahead of you in the _Inuewasa_. Those who have dared enter never returned."

"Thank you. We appreciate this very much," Mia said.

Mia, Alex, and Felix were walking out the tent and Sani ran to Mia and pulled Mia back by the arm and said, "Don't you dare get near the chief."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't plead ignorance to me. You just want to steal him away with your fake story of these fugitives so you can make Micamica proud of you. I could see it in your eyes when you thanked him. Besides you won't be able to steal him soon since I will find a way to get him to marry me. Do you get it? Don't even get near him you hear me? Don't. If you do I swear I will use my ranseur to split you in half!"

"I was just being polite. You're paranoid. So calm down." Mia said as she left.

The cave had been dark for a while and they used their last match which had burned out half an hour ago. They had been stuck and can't seem to find Menardi and Saturos. Ivan had not given up and tried five times for another way that Menardi and Saturos went.

"We can't seem to fit through the hole but maybe there is another way out. We just have to try again," Ivan said sweating and pacing around the cave.

"You tried five times. I think it is enough. We will just have to go back to the outside of the forest and wait for Felix and the others," Sheba said trying to get Ivan to go with her.

"I thought I saw something," Ivan cried as he ran to the wall. "Light! Sheba, come here. Do you see this hole in the wall?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Menardi and Saturos escaped from here since they couldn't fit through the hole. And look, this is a sharp edged rock. They could have used it for chipping the wall. Help me chip a big enough hole so I can grab the rock and we can follow them."

"I think you are hallucinating. You haven't rested ever since we couldn't go through the hole," Sheba replied putting a hand on his shoulders.

"I am certain this is the way they escaped. So help me!" Ivan yelled taking Sheba's hand off his shoulders and holding them with a tight grip.

"What is wrong with you?" sounding upset, as Sheba pulled her hands out of Ivan's and slapped Ivan in the face.

"Look, our job here is to find Menardi and Saturos. And that is what I am going to do." Ivan said as he picked the edged rock and started chipping the rock.

Ivan had been chipping his way through the hole. Light began to shine through a small space Ivan had chipped off. Sheba had fallen asleep watching Ivan work. As Ivan was getting through, he dug it large enough to take out the rocks. Ivan began to take out the rocks and dropped them to the ground and woke Sheba up.

"What is that sound?" Sheba asked.

"It's the rocks. I made my way through and I am taking them out. Well now that you are awake, can you help me?" Ivan asked with a tired face full of sweat.

Sheba walked over and helped Ivan take out the rocks. After a few minutes, the rocks had been placed on the ground. Sheba and Ivan walked through and found themselves following footprints in the sand.

"Chief Micamica, I don't think it is wise to allow the strangers to wonder through our forest," Sani told the chief.

"If that is what you think, then I send you to follow them and if anything bad happens to our lands, kill them. I know I can trust my best student," Micamica said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes." Sani answered and ran out of the tent.

"It seems that we aren't getting anywhere," Mia said

"She's right Felix," Alex said.

"Shhhh," Felix had said.

Something was lurking around them.

The sun began to set as Aviona and Sam left to their house. Garet went to sleep and was snoring. He'd been dreaming of Aviona. Everyone went to sleep and Aviona had just gone to bed. But something was keeping Isaac awake.

_Why can't I go to sleep? Is it because I miss Felix and everyone else? I haven't even heard from them since they left. I wonder if they found Menardi and Saturos? Why haven't they contacted me? I just hope nothing happened to them. _

A knock on the door made Isaac jump out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jenna.

"Why are you still awake?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, I was helping your mom close up. Sorry to wake you up Isaac," Jenna said as she walked into the bedroom.

"That is ok. I wasn't sleeping yet," Isaac said.

"Why not?" she said as she took out her pajamas.

"I was just thinking about Felix and the others. It has been awhile since we've seen them. I just hope they are ok. Do you think about them?" Isaac asked.

"Yes I do. And I wish I could find a way to contact Felix. I just hope they come home soon," Jenna said in a worried tone of voice.

"Well, I'm going to try to fall asleep now. Night Jenna," Isaac said.

"Good night Isaac," Jenna said entering the restroom.

Isaac walked to his bed and got inside. It seemed as if it has been longer than five years since Felix had gone. Isaac closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Shift, shift. _Felix, Alex, and Mia stopped in their tracks; there was a ruffle in a nearby bush. Everyone took out their weapons as Felix walked over to the bushes and used his falchion to poke around the area. When he took back his blade, there was blood on it. He motioned for everyone else to come over. He walked behind a tree to see Sani trying to put an ointment on the wound on her face. Felix could see that it stung because Sani had been squinting her eye when the ointment touched her.

"Sani," Felix said.

"What do you want? To hurt me even more? Your falchion already hurt me. I don't need it. Just go," Sani said with anger.

"I am sorry but you don't have to keep sneaking up on us," Felix said as a defense.

"Chief Micamica wanted me to follow you so technically I didn't follow you. So can you just leave me alone?"

"Fine. Just put this on your face," Felix said as he dropped down medicine for fast healing and for not getting infections inside the wound. When he looked up, Sani was gone.Just as it had fallen dark, they found a place to rest for the night. Mia and Alex each set up a tent while Felix went to collect firewood. While he was out, he felt something hitting him in the back of the head just before he fell unconscious.

"Alex, what do you think happened to Felix?" Mia asked.

"Maybe he is lost. I think he will find his way back. We should go to sleep without a fire tonight," Alex said as he walked into his tent.

Mia walked over to hers and zipped up the tent. Alex and Mia both fell asleep not knowing that Felix hadn't returned.

In the morning:

Mia and Alex went to check Felix's tent and saw that it was empty and ripped on one side.

"This cut on the tent seems to be too clean to have been an animal." Mia looked at Alex and asked, "Menardi and Saturos?"

"Or Sani," Alex acknowledged.

They quickly went to look for him and found him a couple hundred yards away. Alex noticed that Felix had a small puncture mark on his back

Still following the footsteps that were supposedly Menardi and Saturos', Sheba and Ivan found a place to rest since they didn't get to rest since they left the cave.

"Finally some time to rest my feet. Why are we even going this far into the morning? We never found time to rest till now and I am thirsty," Sheba complained.

"Sorry, but the sooner we find Menardi and Saturos, the sooner we go to Vale and meet our friends again. I didn't mean to push you this hard." Ivan said as he kissed Sheba on the lips softly and gently.

"I know, but aren't you a bit harsh on yourself? I know you want to get back to Isaac and the others but it isn't good for you to stress yourself out." Sheba said.

"Well, I know that. Let's just get some rest today. I'm wiped out." Ivan said giving his last drops of water to Sheba.

They sat behind a rock to rest and talk. Soon the sun began to set and they both fell asleep.

"Do you think it is safe now?" an unknown person said.

"Think so. Let's get out of here," another unknown person said.

The unknown characters walked out of a dark foresty area. Both ran away near Ivan and Sheba.

_Crackle, crackle, crackle_. The shuffling leaves awoke Ivan and Sheba. Two shadows lurked behind them. Ivan took out a match and lit it. The faces of the two shadows were vaguely familiar: a woman with pink skin, red markings, and a big belly as if she were pregnant and a male, with faint blue skin and hair. It was Menardi and Saturos! Ivan and Sheba stared at Menardi's belly. She was indeed pregnant.

"Menardi?" Ivan said in shock.

"What do you want? Let us go," she said.

"You're not off the hook. We traveled all this way to find you two and now you want us to just let you go? I don't think so," Ivan said in a stern tone of voice.

"Heh. You don't know what your doing. Menardi will have her child and it will destroy all of you." Saturos said.

"I don't care. Follow us now." Sheba commanded.

End Chapter

Notes & Explanations:

This was an interesting chapter if I say so myself. Well the whole thing about Menardi being pregnant was my idea. I needed a spice in the story so that was the spice. Sani and Chief Micamica are made up characters that I made up because I needed something to happen with Felix's group. A lot of the characters that I make up are usually for the purpose of something happening. This chapter might seem to go on forever and not seem as good as the first one but I will tell you that for sure the next few chapters will be a little more exciting.

Another story that I will be releasing is a Kirby fan-fiction called "Metaknight" This story is going to be a very interesting. The way it is written is a whole new style for me. Well you can always check my other story out called "The Covenant of the AntiMagics" This story is funny so those of you who enjoy some humor, you might want to read this one. Please R&R for "The Covenant of the AntiMagics" and "Hunters" Thanks. ï If you have anything to say personally, then email at this address.

E-mail: 

17


End file.
